Robots
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command has a large array of robots. They can either be simple household objects, intelligent ship flyers, or deadly instruments of destruction. XR was reportedly the first robot to obtain a human-like personality with actual character flaws (even though XL, his predecessor, was nothing but character flaws), but most robots in the series depict similar personalities throughout the series. The reason for this may be because XR was fitted with an AI chip that would allow him to learn from those around him. In contrast, the rest of the robots might simply be fitted with VI personality chips, with no hope of ever fully utilizing whatever they learn. They might even be prone to repeating the same mistakes and actions over and over again unless reprogrammed. However, all this is only speculation as it was never explained in the series. Auto-Pilots Auto-pilots are yellow-red robots that primarily handle flying cargo freighter ships. They are merged to the ship itself through a thick cable, and possess no legs. As cargo freighter fliers they navigate through space to reach their destinations, thus are the solitary individual on each ship. They maintain records of each individual cargo piece they transfer and an archive of all their past deliveries. They also carry black boxes with records of their ship's files contained in their chest cavities in case of an accident or malfunction. Their personalities can be just as diverse as any other robot's, as depicted by AP-99's sarcastic and ambitious personality in "NOS-4-A2". Most other ships, if not all, also have auto-pilots, as hinted at in the episode "Devolutionaries". Warp Darkmatter's ship had one and managed to temporarily fool Team Lightyear into thinking Warp was on board. Notable auto-pilots include AP-99 (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), the auto-pilot in charge of the freighter ship transferring NOS-4-A2; Warp's auto-pilot; and AP-06 (voiced by Rob Paulsen), the auto-pilot whose freighter was under attack by Valkyran Raiders in the episode "42". Energy Vampires Energy vampires are robotic vampires that feed on robots and machines for their electrical energy. They sleep in hi-tech coffins that are difficult to break into and they hate the taste of blood. Energy vampires possess amazing strength. Like a human or an alien, energy vampires have a heart, only it is called a servo-pump which pumps servo-fluid throughout their body. The only currently known Energy Vampire is NOS-4-A2, who was created by the Emperor Zurg. However, it is possible that other energy vampires exist in the galaxy. Hornets Zurg's mass production robots are Hornets; drone-like yellow robots with very limited intelligence and lousy accuracy. They are incapable of speech aside from basic words such as "Obey Zurg!" However, in the televised series, no Hornet has ever uttered a word. Slam-Bots Slam-Bots are fighting robots created by Compu-Klerm - Norbert Klerm's company - in an attempt to expand into the evil market. Based on his Smash and Slam video games, these tall red robots are well-armed and nearly unstoppable - but only with the right programming. The original model was too slow, so Klerm kidnapped Buzz Lightyear and downloaded his moves and tactical knowledge into the robots, creating the perfect fighting force. At the end of "Mindwarp", the only episode to feature the Slam-Bots, Buzz downloads his co-worker Gil's personality into the robots, turning them into non-threatening, work-obsessed office employees. They are last seen eating cake with Gil. Robot Sentries The robot sentries are robots that mainly guard Canis Lunis' energy facility. A few are sometimes seen on Star Command. One was attacked by NOS-4-A2. Guard-bots Guard-Bots are robots that help protect PC-7 and star command. Androids Androids are robots designed to look like organic life-forms, complete with fake skin, and sometimes synthetic acne. Flint is a notable android. Shriekers Shriekers were robots that resembled flying manta rays which they made high sounds. They were created by Flint and manufactured on the "Planet of the Lost" for the purpose of stranding organics on the planet below. Robotic Space Ranger Robots specifically designed to act as space rangers. XL was originally designed to be a robotic space ranger, but was rejected due to his violent tendancies. Currently, the only known robotic space ranger is XR. Desk Robots Robotic desks encourage their owners to complete paperwork, and follow to where they are needed. Wirewolf Wirewolf is a very strange phenomenon that occurred as a result of Ty Parsec was bitten by an energy vampire while in the radiation of the moon orbiting Canis Lunis. Somehow, the bitten person became infected by some sort of technology that turns him into a wolf-like robot when exposed to the radiation of Cani Lunis's moon. How this is possible is never explained, but it may be a result of some form of technology being injected into Ty Parsec, and the radiation may possibly activate or power that technology. Vendbots Vendbots are intelligent vending machine robots, first seen in the episode "The Slayer". Vendbots can range from newspaper vending robots to drink vending robots. Category:Robots